One Punch Yang
by 25 Lightbulbs
Summary: After 3 years of intense training, Yang gains overwhelming strength and durability, being able to defeat her opponents with a single punch. But she has grown bored due to not having a worthy opponent to fight.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Citizens walked through the streets of the city known as Vale or City-A. The morning started as it always would for Yang. Get out of her bed, brush her teeth, get some breakfast, all that boring morning stuff. Sadly though, as she opened her fridge she screamed.

"AAAHH! I FORGOT TO GET FOOD!" She slammed the fridge door shut in anger, accidentally pulling it off and making a hole through the wall.

"Oops.." she sighed. "I guess I'll get someone to fix those. But right now, I'm starving." Her stomach growled as she said that, confirming that she was indeed hungry. She quickly got dressed and headed out the front door, closing it with little force as possible.

She lived far from the populated area, due to property damage, but she didn't mind the walk. Heading to the populated area of the city she walked past a poster and it immediately gained her attention. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Holy crap! A sale is going on tomorrow?! Sheesh that's not a bad deal—"

"Hey! Baldy!" A voice called out to her as she didn't pay any attention to it.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I, The Grand Star, will kill you if you don't listen!" The monster known as Grand star screamed at her. It wore nothing at all, except it's underpants and had a large star shaped face while wielding a kitchen knife.

"I'll give you one more chance! LISTEN TO ME OR DIE!" He screamed as Yang finally noticed and accidentally elbowed him, turning him into a red stain on the floor.

"Shut up! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!— oh wait where'd you.. oh." She turned back to the poster reading the rest of it, before grabbing it and putting it in her pocket for later.

 **-Shift-**

Finally arriving at her favorite place to shop, she grabbed a whole bunch of food she could afford and placed them in her cart.

'Alright... anything else?' She thought for a bit, looking over all the food, before finally heading out to pay for her groceries. Opening her bag for lien, loud rumbling could be heard, people in the grocery store panicked as Yang payed no mind and rummaged through her bag for the cash. Suddenly the whole front side of the store perished, leaving it opened and destroyed.

Yang, finally finding the lien in her bag handed it To the cashier, finally noticing she was gone along with everyone else who evacuated. She sighed and put it back in her bag and grabbed her groceries, seeing as nobody was there. She walked to the destroyed front of the shop to see a giant crater, the shape of a human footprint. Turning to see what made the footprint, a giant...giant that reached the clouds walked through the city.

"Guess I better check this out."

 **-Shift-**

"HAHAHA! See brother? What did I tell you! I knew this was the perfect formula to make you the strongest man!" A man in a lab coat on the shoulder of the giant laughed.

"HaHa...HAHAHAA I am the strongest!" The giant swiped his hand creating a shockwave, destroying hundreds of buildings. The scientist's eyes widened as he watched.

"...Incredible.. It made you even stronger than I imagined! With my brains and your brawns, we'll be able to take over the world!" He screamed excitedly. "Now let's head to that populated area!" The scientist pointed at which the giant made his way there.

"I am the strongest.. I am the strongest.." he kept repeating.

"How does it feel being the strongest?"

"Huh?!" The scientist turned to look at the giant's other shoulder to see a bald woman standing there with a expressionless face. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh. I'm just a girl that's a hero for fun." Yang replied with crossed arms.

"Brother! Get that person off your shoulder! Kill them!" The scientist screamed. The giant stopped as he raised his hand and patted his shoulder, a loud crunch could be heard before he removed his hand to see who it was.

"BROTHER!"

"Put some pants on." She covered her ears.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" His screams echoed through the sky as he grabbed Yang off his shoulder and threw her into the ground, destroying buildings and terrain. He jumped in the sky and stomped onto the spot where he threw Yang, punching it repeatedly, as it created shockwaves destroying more buildings.

"BEHOLD OUR BROTHERLY POWER!"

Finally stopping to catch his breath, a giant crater was in the ground. He looked at the bloody lab coat on his palm.

"I.. I am the strongest..."

"But What does that matter?... I feel empty.." a single tear drop shed off his eye.

"You get it right?" Yang suddenly burst out of the crater, and jumped to his face, shocking him. She pulled her arm back and delivered a punch that broke the sound barrier and shattered his skull, knocking his head to his left shoulder instantly killing him.

"Having overwhelming strength is... pretty boring actually.." her hand started smoking as the giant continue to fall, landing on a populated area.

"Whoops..."

 **-Shift-**

"That's another monster killed. But who finished it off?"

"No one of the S-class took it down, or else they would've gave us a call by now."

"Hmm... seems like a mystery hero's on the loose, I wonder who it is.. we'll find out soon though. For now, let's fix up this city.."

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you did, than I'll release more chapters every so often. I already have some of this story thought out, but I'll like some feedback on what I did wrong. I also want to know who you guys think will fit Genos. I know Penny is good, but she's not a Cyborg, just a human-looking Robot. (She is a real girl though.) But if you guys want Penny that badly, I'll gladly put her in this story. If anyone feels too OOC, than sorry, I'm not really great at keeping characters as their original. Anyways good bye.**


End file.
